Yatul
|Base ID = }} Yatul is an Orsimer huntress in the Orc stronghold of Narzulbur. Background She is the local huntress and currently she is teaching her great-niece, Urog, how to hunt herself. She is one of Chief Mauhulakh's aunts and she has a great-nephew, Dushnamub, the local blacksmith, and a great-niece, Urog. She can be heard complaining about the fact that the chief spends his time looking for wives when all he needs is her and the spiritual guide of the community, Bolar. In the daytime, she patrols the stronghold's walls, as well as scouting the surroundings from a small watchtower. Conversations Bolar Yatul: "I hear Mauhulakh is wandering again. He's after a new woman." Bolar: "He's lonely. What do you expect?" Yatul: "No matter. You'll take care of things like you always have." Bolar: "Please, let's not have it come to that." Yatul: "True... we could simply make sure she never reaches Narzulbur." Bolar: "That wasn't what I meant." Yatul: "If he does show up with a bride, we'll have to move quickly." Bolar: "Once she's with child, I will not harm her." Yatul: "Yes, you've made that quite clear in the past. And now we have Urog and Dushnamub because of your weakness." Bolar: "They are good, loyal children." Yatul: '"They squander their father's love. We can't dally this time." Yatul: "Have you scried anything new in the entrails?" Bolar: "Very little. It's an uncertain time." Yatul: "Not for us, it isn't." Bolar: "For all of us." Yatul: "Come back to me when you have something useful." Bolar: "He's been spending a lot of time at the graves again." Yatul: "Good. The more time he pines for the dead wives, the less time he spends finding a new one." Bolar: "Be careful. The spirits can speak to the living if there's a strong connection." Yatul: "Bah. He never had a connection with any of them beyond what his loins told him." Bolar: "Maybe, but..." Yatul: "We're the ones he loves. Me, and you." Chief Mauhulakh Mauhulakh: "You wanted to see me?" Yatul: "Bolar said you had been looking for a new wife?" Mauhulakh: "Well, I..." Yatul: "I don't think you're quite ready yet." Mauhulakh: "How will I know when I'm ready?" Yatul: "Bolar and I will tell you." Mauhulakh: "Bolar has been in a bad mood for weeks, now." Yatul: "Oh? I hadn't noticed." Mauhulakh: "Since Galka was taken from us. She's been... sad, I guess." Yatul: "She's just worried about you. We all are. We just want you to be happy. We want to make you happy." Urog Yatul: "Come, child, I will tell you how to track a snow cat." Urog: "But you said that was impossible." Yatul: "No, just very difficult. You have to look for shift in various shades of white." Urog: "My eyes are sharp." Yatul: "They are, but your mind has to be sharp, too." 'Urog: "What's the most dangerous beast you've ever killed?" Yatul: "Oh, probably a troll." Urog: "They're fearsome!" Yatul: "They are indeed. Nothing like your mother, though!" Urog: "That's what everyone keeps saying. But you didn't kill her. That's what I was asking." Yatul: "Oh of course. My mistake." Urog: "What about my father? Was he a good hunter?" Yatul: "Oh, you've seen your father just trying to chase a skeever from his house. He's a bit soft." Urog: "Sometimes I'm surprised he's still the chief." Yatul: "We all are, my dear, but sometimes the Divines reward those who don't seem to deserve it. Call it dumb luck." Bugs * Sometimes, Yatul may randomly spawn and move around rapidly. Appearances * de:Yatul es:Yatul pl:Yatul ru:Йатул Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Narzulbur Characters